


Advice From Beyond

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Big Sisters, Blushing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Realization, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Chrom is confused with his feelings for Robin and he can't quite place him. A dream he has and a visit from a lost family member helps to clear his mind.





	Advice From Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chrobin fluff that was thrown around in a discord I'm in. It has little bit of angst and I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading!

The platform of his dream was a blank canvas. There were no walls that confined nor princely duties that kept him from speaking his mind. The ground itself seemed to be water because with every step he took, little waves drifted out from his foot. In all sense of the word he was free to roam around this canvas and do whatever he pleased. However, it was dark and lonely, and he was finding himself wishing for someone to be there with him to ease his nerves and quell his fears. A frown crossed his face as he realized this and looked around, hands behind his back. As he walked around, his footsteps echoing off imaginary walls, all he could think about was Robin. 

To be precise, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She haunted and graced his every thought, his every feeling, and his every move. It was to a point where if she wasn’t there, it felt wrong as if the world was supposed to stop at any second. But what could all this mean? Could it mean something so much bigger than himself? Could it be bigger than the both of them? Or was it something that had a simple answer and he was overthinking too much to see it clearly? All of these could be possibilities. 

He stood there and wracked his brain, trying his best to think of a logical explanation for his feelings, but he couldn’t find an answer. The canvas was still dark all around him as he thought, that is until a light started to grow brighter and brighter with every passing second. The light wasn’t far away in the middle of room, but right next to him. Chrom tried to ignore it at first, thinking it was just a play of his mind and a trick, however, the light grew so bright he was forced to look at it. The sheen of the light nearly blinded him and when he regained his vision once more, he was shocked. What he saw, or rather who he saw surprised him. What was she doing here of all places? 

“Emm!” he shouted a smile on his face. Emmeryn reached a hand out to him, a small and warm smile on her face and radiating a loving light. Chrom ran toward her, tears in his eyes, and tried to put his hand on top of hers only for them to never touch. His hand went right through hers as if she were just a trick of the mind or an apparition instead of live being. “You’re not…” Chrom said trailing off at the end his voice drenched in sadness. 

Emmeryn shook her head sadly. “I am a mere apparition.” she said, “Only to live on in your dreams. I am deeply sorry, my dear brother.” 

Chrom turned his head away from her, tears streaming down his face. Everyone took her death pretty hard and mourned in their own way. However, Chrom took it hardest and though he had tried to mourn in the past, he thought being the leader of the Shepherds took priority over any mourning time he had. The Shepherds were all he had, and he needed to keep them safe at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing his mental stability. Seeing Emmeryn in this dream pushed him over the edge. Suddenly all the countless nights he had lost sleep thinking it over had finally caught up to him and he was able to cry freely. 

During those countless nights, he remembered clear as day as Robin would stay up with him, rubbing his back and consoling him until she coaxed him to bed. Usually it was the other way around, but Robin stood up just for him since he was in such a depressive state. Chrom turned back to Emmeryn, tiny droplets of tears still in his eyes and his face red. “Everyone misses you, Emm.” he said his voice echoing throughout the dream, “I don’t know if you know how much of an impact you had on everyone.” 

Emmeryn’s eyebrows furrowed to the top of her forehead, but a smile was still on her face. She could remember everyone’s faces and she has thought of the state of the world now she was dead. She could only imagine the chaos she brought down on her little brother and little sister. She wished it didn’t have to be like this, but Gangrel forced her hand. However, she hoped they knew it was all for the best and they would learn to forgive her with time. “I know my impact.” She said sadly, “However, I don’t think I was called here to talk about politics. I’ve heard there’s a certain tactician you’re confused over.” 

A blush came to Chrom’s face at the mention of Robin and he averted his eyes to the side sheepishly. He put a hand to the back of his head as if to scratch, but just kept it there. 

If Emmeryn has sensed it, how many others have as well, he wondered. 

Robin’s image immediately came to his mind when Emmeryn spoke of her. He could see her flowing silver locks and the smile she always seemed to wear when he was around. He could see the nights where he would have to drag her to sleep and hear her giggle when he did something absurd. He could feel her warmth, smell the perfume she wore, and hear speaking his name so sweetly. All these things were so vivid in his mind it was as if she was standing right next to him the whole time. “I…I don’t know what to say.” Chrom said returning his eyes to his sister, “She’s my…everything. When I don’t feel her by my side, I feel incomplete as if something has been taken from me.” 

Chrom took his hand from his head and placed it on his heart. He could feel the rhythmic beating from his chest as he remembered even the slightest thing about her. It could be as something as simple as the way her hand moves across parchment as she writes or the way her sweet voice dipped in and out of the melody when she sang that would send his heart a flutter. He understood everything there was to understand about her, yet he didn’t understand what this feeling was. The question had been haunting him the last couple of nights and he couldn’t seem to figure it out. 

Chrom looked to Emmeryn pleadingly, mentally asking her to help him out with the feelings he felt. However, Emmeryn stood there patiently and waving her hands slightly to help him along. She knew he would be able to get to the answer on his own and perhaps it was the only way for him to realize the special bond between him and Robin. Chrom stood thinking for a moment more, his sister smiling lovingly at him. He closed his eyes and shut out the world for the moment. He pictured and thought of all the interactions he had had with Robin since he met her. From the moment he found her, passed out on the ground, to the latest moment of her he knew they had something special. Perhaps he knew at the moment, under the tree, her robes all dirty, and when he hoisted her up that she was going to be his soulmate. His other half.

Chrom opened his eyes when the realization finally hit. With blush on his cheeks and tears in his eyes he was able to confess to Emmeryn with full conviction and confidence. “I’m in love with her.” he said, “I’m in love with Robin.” 

A smile quickly grew on his face when he heard the words in their entirety. He loved her! Emmeryn laughed at the boyish nature of Chrom’s smile and the expression on his face. “How do you intend on telling her?” she asked, hands folded, “A little birdy named Lissa told me a while ago that she is in love with you too.” 

Chrom’s ears went red when he heard of Robin’s feelings. He pointed at himself, giddy and floating on air. “Sh-she loves me too?” he asked, “Are you serious?” 

Emmeryn put a hand to her mouth and laughed. She loved her brother with all her heart, but he could be a bit oblivious to what’s right in front of him. She even heard the Shepherds made a pot to see how long it would take for both of them to figure out each other’s love for the other. Maybe that obliviousness and dedication was what made him and Robin such a perfect couple. “I wouldn’t joke on such things.” she replied, “I am sure Robin has been waiting a long time to hear what you have to say. And your run ins have been anything but ordinary. What are you going to do?” 

The blush on Chrom’s cheeks became angrier and redder as he remembered the run ins in the bath houses with Robin. He wondered how Emmeryn got a hold of such information before he realized his sisters have a way finding out everything. However, bath shenanigans aside, he knew what he was going to do now that he was so sure about his feelings. He looked Emmeryn in the eyes as he said his next line. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.” He said. 

He looked nervously at Emmeryn, waiting for her response, when she smiled at him. “I am proud of you, Chrom.” She said, “Robin is a good woman. Don’t let her get away. Sweet dreams.” With her last words she disappeared from the canvas of his dream and he woke up.  
The morning light came through the windows, gracing him with a new day. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and smile crossed his face as he looked outside. People were already training and Lissa was already making her rounds healing others. All was right in the world and he was sure of his plan when a new thought and new reason to panic crossed his mind. 

Sweat beaded on his forehead and he scratched his head for real this time. 

How do you go about proposing to someone? 

How do you go about proposing to Robin no less?


End file.
